Behind Closed Doors
by snickers3339
Summary: You want this just as much as I do," he murmured, taking a step closer. She shook her head, moving away from him. "You have no idea how hurt Lilly is," she said quietly. "And to think that I'm doing this to her, right now..." // moliver affair fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: If you haven't watched 'Judge Me Tender' yet, that's fine. :) It SUCKED. That's my opinion. xD but Oliver/Mitchel's singing was awesome. Mmm... Delicious. :P :P You don't need to watch the episode to know what's going on, but you should just watch it anyway. -sigh-**

**This COULD tie in with Bright Smoke, but I actually LIKE the way Bright Smoke was written and this one _SUCKS, _so I apologize for that. I just wanted to get something up. :) My big 6-0!! :D 60 stories. can't believe it. :)  
**

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

Miley stalked off the stage, ignoring Oliver's eyes burning into her back. She avoided eye contact with everybody, and kept the frown plastered on her face. She reached her dressing room, glancing around, before turning the knob and slipping in.

She shut the door to her dressing room, unable to keep the smile off her face. She tossed her overlarge bag onto a nearby table, and groaned stretching out on the couch.

She put her feet over the arm rest, kicking off her shoes in the process. Her heels were feeling uncomfortable already, and she hadn't even been on her feet for a long time.

It hadn't even been a few minutes when the door slowly creaked open. The smell of Axe body spray wafted through the room and towards her nostrils. She smirked devilishly, eyes still closed. The door shut softly and she heard it lock.

His footsteps neared her and the scent became stronger.

"_'Babe'_?" he questioned, mocking the tone she had used on him a few moments ago. She felt his hand rest on her thigh as he sat down at the edge of the couch.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling cheekily at her, his eyes darker. He took a folded wrapper from his pocket and slipped the gum from his mouth into it, tossing it into a trash can.

"I thought you hated gum," she pointed out. It had been bugging her.

He shrugged, his eyes searching hers.

She was wondering how so much could've changed in so little time, when she was suddenly struck with the realization that time had merely just passed by so fast. She felt like it was just yesterday, he was freaking out over a piece of gum.

She sighed, pulling off her wig, and tossing it on the table. She shook her hair out, scratching her scalp lightly. His fingers had started stroking her thigh, and the urge to shudder passed through her body.

She opened her mouth to say something as his hand started to move her skirt up.

"No," he interrupted. "Don't think about them. Don't think about anybody. It's just me and you," he whispered, moving up a little to lean down and kiss her. Her arms automatically slipped around his neck and she slowly sat up into a sitting position. She tried to put as much as she could into the kiss, but her head was buzzing with thoughts of hurting her best friend, thoughts of hurting her boyfriend, thoughts of hurting _herself. _Again.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. His hands moved up her back to the base of her neck where his thumbs slowly stroked her cheeks. She sighed softly in pleasure, trying to enjoy it more.

"You're thinking too much," he murmured, pushing her back a little so that his body was covering hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently gripping a few locks, pressing soft kisses against her mouth. She ignored him for a few moments, flipping the skinny tie he was wearing, over his neck. She pushed his vest and unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, moving her slender hands over his shoulders which had become broader due to a nice gift from puberty.

He could see the thoughts behind her eyes. He knew she was feeling regret already, as she always did every time they escaped into their naughty little endeavors.

"Miles," he soothed, kissing her neck and holding her hands as they started to tug his shirt up. "Don't think about anything," he whispered against her skin. "Forget about _them_."

She stopped her movements, then freed her hands from his, moving them under his shirt.

"Then make me forget," she breathed into his ear.

In a flash, he had her arms pinned above her head, and kissed her, making her head spin in a way that only Oliver Oken knew how.

She gasped into his mouth as he roughly nudged his knee between her legs, causing her to automatically spread her legs and bend her knees a little. She moaned as everything started throbbing in time with her center. Her mind's eye flashed to the way he moved across the stage while singing. She groaned, kissing him harder, very, _very _turned on.

He pushed her skirt all the way up, and hooked his fingers into her underwear. She shifted, moving her legs around a little to kick them off before wrapping her legs around his back. He started on her shirt, pushing it up, his hands touching the warm skin on her stomach. She shivered, letting her tongue duel with his.

She pulled away, breathing heavily. "Shirt...off," she mumbled, kissing his jaw. He obliged, pulling off his white t-shirt and tossing it haphazardly to the floor. Her hands eagerly reacquainted themselves with his chest, causing his arms to shake momentarily and his eyes to fall shut in pleasure. She sighed, kissing down his neck, moving to suck a little at his skin.

"_Miles_..." he grunted.

She smirked a little, and he groaned, nudging his knee against her center once more, causing her to freeze abruptly.

It was _his _turn to smirk. He pressed his knee up against her center again, and she moaned quietly, pushing herself down harder on his leg.

He repeated the action again, and she moaned louder, the pleasure coursing through her body. She gritted her teeth, unable to stop herself from whimpering her need for release.

"Oliver, _now_," she rasped, grinding herself onto him. Her hands flew to the button on his jeans, but not before he stopped her, moving her arms up so he could pull off her shirt. He pulled down her skirt as well, tossing it away randomly. His hands moved back to her body and she sighed in contentment, enjoying the waves of pleasure lapping against her, causing her to completely fall into a dreamland.

"Now where were we?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face as he now knew he had the upper hand.

She grabbed his cheeks roughly, pulling him down for a heated kiss. Her tongue battled his and his hands tangled themselves back in her hair. As his lips moved in synchrony against hers, she couldn't help but wonder whether that was how he kissed Lilly.

Lilly.

Her best friend's face, her best friend's sad, miserable face floated into her mind.

She gasped for breath, pushing him off her, causing him to fall to the ground with a dull _thud_.

"What the hell, Miles?" he asked, wincing as he rubbed his arm.

She panicked, grabbing the nearest article of clothing she could and holding it up against herself.

"I _can't _do _this_," she whispered. "You _know _I can't."

"Are we going to go through this _again_?!" he exclaimed.

"Why aren't _you _feeling any guilt?!" she shouted back. She made a sound of frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're _cheating _on Lilly! You _love _her!"

"Miley--"

"--_NO!_" she screamed. "Stop it! Don't '_Miley_' me," she snapped. "You--You should be feeling something--Something--_You _have to stop it," she whispered. "You know I'm not--I _can't--_"

"--You want this just as much as I do," he murmured, taking a step closer.

She shook her head, moving across the room, away from him. "You have _no idea_ how hurt Lilly is," she said quietly. "And to think that I'm doing this to her, right now..."

"Miley..." He walked forwards, looking forlorn. "I'm sorry...I just--"

"--You just _what, _Oliver?!" she screamed. She bent down, picking up his shirt, and throwing it at him. "Just _get OUT_!"

"Do you really want me to get out?" he asked. "Do you hate me?"

Her breath caught.

She gaped at him like a fish gasping for air. How _dare _he bring that into this?

"Do you _hate _me, Miley?"

"Stop it," she mumbled, noticing that he was getting closer and her back had finally hit the wall.

"Do you really hate me, Miley?"

"I never said that--"

"--Well?" He moved forwards, leaning in and holding himself just mere inches from her by resting his hands on the wall behind her.

She was silent, eyes focused on his lips, and the way his tongue had just darted out to moisten his lower lip.

"Do.." he leaned in closer. "You hate me?" He brushed his lips against hers so lightly that she barely felt it. "I'm asking you a question, Miley..."

"Oliver, _please_..."

"I saw you watching me while I was performing. You couldn't keep your eyes off me," he breathed, kissing up and down her jaw. "Couldn't...keep your eyes...off me..."

"I was being a good judge," she retorted weakly.

He chuckled, his voice rumbling within her ears.

"I was singing for you," he rasped, moving to her ear and biting at it gently. She shivered, dropping the shirt she had been using to cover herself up. He moved back, smiling at her.

"Just tonight," he whispered. "I just want this _one_ night out of your time."

"You said that before," she tried feebly. "You _lied_."

He shrugged. "So?"

His hands moved down to grip her backside, and she jumped right into him, squeaking.

He smirked down at her and she felt her knees go weak. Her moral conscience was telling her that she should slap him and run to go be with her best friend. Her best friend...

_Who?_

"You're a liar," she whispered.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

She thought about it. She knew that this was something that would normally turn her away from a male, but she realised that whenever it came down to Oliver...

She really didn't care.

"No," she said. "I don't."

He smiled, showing his teeth, and moving to kiss her forcefully. She staggered back, her back hitting the wall. He pulled his jeans and boxers down and hooked his hands under her thighs, hoisting her up.

"Good," he said.

Before she knew it, she was quite painfully banged against the door. Her mouth opened a little as she gasped for breath. His lower body collided with hers, over and over again and all she managed were incomprehensible whines and whimpers, urging him to go faster.

He didn't make a sound, trying to focus on pleasuring her and pleasing himself.

She wondered whether people outside her dressing room could hear the repeated hitting sound her body kept making with the wall, but she prayed that the walls were thick enough. She wasn't worried about the sounds coming from her mouth as she had begged her father for soundproof dressing rooms for a reason.

She was brought back to all those times where it was just the two of them, both behind closed doors, behind people's backs, and she let out a strangled cry, pressing her face against his shoulder.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she snapped, surprised to see Oliver with a depressed look on his face.

"I want my girlfriend back," he said quietly, his voice trembling and yet his eyes, emotionless.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't think you can just come in here with that 'I'm sorry Lilly' look on your face, and she's just gonna run into your arms--"

"--Ollie-pop!" Lilly cried. She watched glumly as Lilly flew back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"How did I guess?" she mumbled, feeling her stomach clench painfully.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, Lilly."

Miley crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow again.

His eyes met hers, and she saw in them, the same thing she saw each time. She thought maybe she was imagining it, but when his lips twitched into a smirk and he suggestively licked his lips, she knew that she wasn't imagining and felt even more disgusted with herself.

Then why on Earth was she winking back?

* * *

**_A few weeks later..._**

Miley groaned, falling back against the couch as Oliver's lips attacked her neck. The TV blared in front of them, as they were on the living room couch.

She barely heard the E! announcer excitedly babble about Hannah's upcoming tour.

"_...and Hannah Montana's tour will be DOUBLY amazing with the new addition of Oliver Oken, the recent winner of 'America's Top Talent'! We should be expecting a fiery tour from this dynamic duo!"_


End file.
